Tiffany Henderson
| birthday = | age = Dependant: *Part III: 15.Tiffany's involvement in Part III takes place towards the end of the storyline, specifically during the closing segments of the "Esclavos" arc. Tiffany is noted to share her age with Garrett. The aforementioned event is noted to take place in the year before Garrett's sixteenth birthday. *Part IV: 17.Tiffany, like Garrett, is sixteen at the beginning of the Investigating Grat arc. She spends a year inside a pocket dimension created by Kenji's Kyūtai however, which makes her seventeen towards the latter stages of the arc. The Investigating Grat arc is the first chronologically in Part IV. | gender = Female | height = | weight = | eyes = | hair = | bloodtype = | unusual features = | affiliation = Gotei 13, Shinsengumi | previous affiliation = Soul Society | occupation = | team = Grat cell | previous team = | partner = Numerous: *Garrett Sheppard *Randy Jones *Lloyd *May *Ries Nohr | previous partner = Numerous: *Tadashi Kori *Shin Nagakura | base of operations = Grat | marital status = Dating Garrett Sheppard | education = Numerous: *Shinō Academy :*Tadashi Kori :*Shin Nagakura *Ridge highschool *Kenji Hiroshi | family = Numerous: *Vlad (ancestor) *Gengetsu (father, deceased) *Rei Henderson née Kori (mother, deceased) *Tadashi Kori (uncle) *Minato Kori (uncle) *Kusaka Kori (cousin) *Sojiro Kori (cousin, deceased) *Itazura Kori (cousin) *Mariko Kori (cousin) *Tsubaki Kori (cousin) | status = Active | fullbring = Unknown }} Tiffany Henderson, born Reiko Kori, and known throughout the spiritual realms as "Raijin's Sword", is a spiritually aware capable of performing Fullbring who lives in Grat; in addition she is a known rogue . Tiffany is the estranged daughter of the criminal Reikon Kyuuban Gengetsu and rogue Rei Kori; this makes her the niece of Tadashi Kori and a cousin to Kusaka, Itazura, Mariko and Tsubaki. She also has an ancestor in Vlad, a particularly old Reikon Kyuuban once feared as "The Impaler", who holds himself apart from the rest of his race. Despite her heritage Tiffany is , for she possesses none of the weaknesses usually displayed by her full-blooded kin. Throughout Part III of the series Tiffany was an understudy of Captains Shin Nagakura and Tadashi Kori; it appeared that both where aware of her familial relationship with Tadashi and sought to keep her safe by hiding it. She was the first Human allowed to attend the Shinō Academy, but she never finished the curriculum, having stayed only four of the usual six years. As soon as she properly manifested her Zanpakutō, which coincidentally was the same as that manifested by Shinrei Kurosaki years prior, Tiffany was sentenced to be executed by the for breaking the ancient law of the . She was instead rescued on the order of her cousin Kusaka who, after having his spiritual powers restored and strengthened in the wake of the incident involving the Esclavos organisation, made an explosive return to the world-stage. Tiffany, unaware of her status as a member of the Kori clan, eventually moved to Grat, where she soon integrated herself into Garrett Sheppard's circle of friends and entered into a romance with the young Fullbringer. Prior to The Collapse Tiffany learned of the Kikkashō criminal organisation. The group had developed an interest in Garrett and her skills and sought to recruit them, but Kenji Hiroshi intervened to arm the pair with the knowledge and skills required to protect themselves. During the Second Battle of Grat Tiffany fought against the Kikkashō and Imawashī agent Gina. Tiffany proceeded to casually defeat her opponent before turning her attention to closing what Gina referred to as "gateways"; this had the side-effect of lessening the effects of The Collapse over Grat that soon followed when the spiritual realms where forcibly merged together. A week following the incident Tiffany set out on her own to find answers, where she eventually met with Kentaro Hiroshi in the ruins of Nishiendo in the newly created Reikai. Tiffany soon returned to her friends in Grat after politely refusing to join the Six Directions. Tiffany eventually allied herself with the Shinsengumi, where she became a key member of the Grat cell of Onmitsu. Appearance Tiffany is a fair-featured girl of sixteen years with neck-length blonde hair, big blue eyes, and an athlete's figure. Both Garrett and Lloyd, not to mention the boys in their class, found her very attractive.Day 1: Back to School In her free-time she wears jeans and casual sleeveless shirts, with a dark red jacket. At school she wears the standard uniform of Grat high-school which consists of a white shirt, black skirt, and a black-coloured blazer.Day 5: Weekend Beckons Whilst at home she tends to wear a long pink-coloured housecoat and frilly slippers.Day 6: The Morning After the Night Before Following a year within a pocket dimension created by Sasaeru in preparation for an eventual meeting with the Kikkashō, Tiffany matured significantly.Day 20: The Beatdown Her hair lengthened, her figure grew even more curvaceous, and she developed an even more toned physique. Garrett remarked that "she had been athletic before but she was now attractively toned, whilst maintaining the curves that had smitten him previously".Day 20: The Beatdown Part III Personality Tiffany seems to dislike violence even though she is a skilled martial artist in her own right, though she has no such hesitation when faced with , or those who threaten the innocent.Into the Fire: Tiffany's Resolve Even when bullied at school she did little beyond verbally admonishing the one responsible, though Garrett claims she could have easily handled him without him intervening on her behalf.Garrett states that Tiffany could have easily knocked Shaun out had she wished to do so. She would rescue Garrett from a Hollow and treat his wounds that same night, and then allowed him to shower at her place in the morning. All this she done without thought of reward, helping simply because Garrett was in trouble, showing that she is a kind young woman. For herself Tiffany is a brave and resourceful young woman, not to mention a calming presence on the team.Day 20: The Beatdown Part II The fact she faces down Hollow on an almost daily basis is prof of this fact, and she has only really become flustered when it became clear that Garrett was in grave danger. She doesn't appear to be a girl who is easily embarrassed, nor one who is easily frightened, though she once smashed a frying pan over Kenji's face when he asked her how long she and Garrett "had been screwing".Day 14: Learning the Truth She was also visibly frightened by the release of reiatsu of the then-unknown Shinrei Kurosaki during a large-scale Hollow attack on Grat.Day 28: Grat Runs Red Tiffany is independent and is often left vexed when her friends show a distinct lack of ability in regards to everyday tasks, such as cooking. She once admonished Garrett for cremating their pizza.Day 29: Deserved Rest She doesn't like burdening others with her problems, but likes it when others trust her with theirs.Day 18: Ghosts of Tomorrow Her past as a seems to have affected her adversely. She was noticeably hesitant to broker the subject, and quickly asked Garrett if they could talk about something else. She would quickly come to develop a deep bond of trust with Garrett however, which he reciprocated fully. Her past does not stop her from using her Shinigami powers to help those she cares about, even if it does run the risk of the Gotei 13 discovering her.Day 13: Luckless This may have more to do with the backing of Kenji and Kusaka however. Following her training with Kenji she has seemingly moved past most of her own issues with Shinigami, and subsequently developed a great deal of self-confidence which she demonstrated when she effortlessly defeated the Kikkashō-turned-Imawashī agent Gina. She has since embraced her powers -- both Shinigami and Hollow -- and finds it easier discussing these things with others, even in public.Day 21: New Perspectives When she did eventually discuss her past with Garrett he correctly deduced that it still troubled her, though she in much more upbeat about it now than she was in the past.Tiffany's Flashback History Tiffany's birth was considered highly unique; she is the daughter of the Reikon Kyuuban criminal Gengetsu and the rogue Rei Kori, who inhabited an experimental that rendered her a normal at the expense of her powers.Back to Normality? Tiffany is thus a hybrid who, through her mother, possesses the power of Fullbring and, through her father, can trace her lineage back towards the ancient Elder known as Vlad. She also awakened powers through unknown means. She was momentarily regarded as a Substitute Shinigami, and even attended the Shinō Academy, where she trained under Tadashi Kori, who was in actuality her uncle. She told Garrett Sheppard that her problems started after manifesting her for the first time.Tiffany's Flashback Segment I Tiffany was brought before the Centrl 46, where they claimed her judgement would begin. Tiffany attempted to convince them that she had committed no crime, but they countered by stating that no two Shinigami may wield the same Zanpakutō. Shinrei Kurosaki also manifested Raikōisan and, by the ancient law of the Soul Society, the two must fight for the right to wield it. Tiffany claimed that this was absurd and was shocked when the judges declared that Shinrei was beyond their reach at present and thus she would be executed instead, causing her to collapse to the ground. She was rescued however by Shinrei himself who ridiculed the judges for not increasing their security as he knocked the guards unconscious. He brought Tiffany to Tadashi, who introduced her to Kusaka Kori. Tadashi claimed that Kusaka was here to bring her to the Ryū Order for her protection.Tiffany's Flashback Segment II She would become acquainted not only with Kusaka afterwards, but Kenji Hiroshi and Shinrei as well. Her knowledge of Shinrei's appearance necessitated the need for him to disguise himself when Kenji later tasked him to watch out for her and Garrett. She moved into an apartment in Grat a week before the start of the new school term and a week after her rescue.Tiffany's Flashback Segment III Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part III :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds Part II. Blank period *Tiffany's Flashback Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Investigating Grat arc *Day 1: Back to School *Day 5: Weekend Beckons *Day 6: The Morning After the Night Before *Day 13: Luckless *Day 14: Learning the Truth *Day 18: Ghosts of Tomorrow *Day 19: Ghosts of Yesterday *Day 20: The Beatdown *Day 20: The Beatdown Part II *Day 20: The Beatdown Part III *Day 21: New Perspectives *Day 28: Grat Runs Red *Day 29: Deserved Rest Peri-Collapse Events *Second Battle of Grat: Prelude *Into the Fire: Garrett's Conviction *Into the Fire: Tiffany's Resolve *Into the Fire: Brotherly Bond *Into the Fire: Shinrei's Sacrifice *Second Battle of Grat: Aftermath Rising arc *Back to Normality? *The Resolve to Fight *Garrett's Vengeance *Clash over Grat *Visit from the Slayer *Return of the Soulless (mentioned) *The Grat cell Forges Ahead *Reunions and Promises Part V :Main article -- TBA. Powers and Abilities : Tiffany, due to being a trained Shinigami and a high-spec Human capable of performing Fullbring, boasts higher than normal levels of spiritual energy. She was later revealed to be a member of the noble battle-centric Kori clan, as well as a hybrid. Her powers where considered unique enough for the Kikkashō to show considerable interest in her development. After finalising her training with Kenji, Tiffany's spiritual powers matured greatly, to the point she is fit to engage in protracted battle with Kikkashō assassins and agents with little trouble. *'Advanced Control:' As a trained Shinigami, Tiffany has advanced control of her reiatsu. Kenji later instructed her in the ways of the Onmitsukidō, specifically the hybrid combat form utilized by Anika Shihōin.Day 19: Ghosts of Yesterday Garrett claimed she had been trained in the same manner as he which she demonstrated against Gina by closing several breaches that only Kenji himself had successfully closed before. *'Expert Reiryoku Control:' Tiffany possesses refined control over the ebb-and-flow of her reiryoku. Her stamina and athleticism allows her to fight or train for extended duration's without tiring. She was able to seal the various breaches in Grat during the Second Battle of Grat, which she described as taxing, and still defeat Gina without much effort immediately after. :*'Ansatsujutsu' (暗殺術, Art of Assassination): as a recent trainee of Kenji Hiroshi, Tiffany was tutored in advanced spiritual-based techniques usually restricted to the higher echelons of the Onmitsukidō. Although based primarily on the hybrid form of combat employed by the late Anika Shihōin, Tiffany appears to have been tutored in the version utilized by Kenji himself and is described to move in the same way he did when he still possessed Aoi Inazuma as his Zanpakutō. She thus uses various forms of lightning-based enhancements to supplement her physical attributes and reaction times well beyond the level of a normal Human or Shinigami. ::*'Hyper-speed Combat:' Use of Anika's brand of hybrid combat allows Tiffany to temporarily reach speeds even experienced practitioners of Shunpo or Sonído would have their bodies give out at, appearing at times to be in multiple places at once; swiftly enabling her to defeat Gina. Due to her Shinigami body she can employ this technique with greater ease than Garrett, whose muscles are often torn as a result of placing his less durable Human body under excess stress.Into the Fire: Garrett's Conviction Zanjutsu Expertise: As a trained Shinigami, Tiffany possesses skill in wielding a sword, as her tutor was Tadashi Kenpachi and Shin Nagakura; two of the oldest and most experienced Captains at the time. She has repeatedly shown the required skill to dispatch Hollow of varying power with only a single precision strike. Following her training with Kenji her skills have progressed to whole new heights based on the combat form once utilized by the late Anika Shihōin. Tiffany was capable of defeating Gina, who was a Captain-class fighter of the resurgent Imawashī and an agent of the Kikkashō criminal organization, with only a single slash. Hakuda Expertise: Tiffany, as a trained Shinigami, is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. Garrett claimed there was no wastage in her movements, which he also noted to be graceful. Her skills sky-rocketed following her adoption of the fighting techniques of the late Anika Shihōin. She was capable of swiftly defeating Gina, who was herself instructed in Anika's hybrid style by Rōjin, without much trouble, without being hit once by her opponent. Kidō Expertise: Although not fully shown Tiffany successfully treated Garrett's wounds following his battle with a Hollow. Following her training with Kenji she was capable of utilizing ninety-level Hadō through unconventional use of her Shikai, though she required the full incantation. She was likewise capable of exchanging the incantations with , allowing for silent casting of multiple low-level spells of various elemental alignments. She also adopted numerous techniques developed by Kentaro Hiroshi that was taught to her by Kenji, which included Dokugedokuzai and Yōsai. Enhanced Strength: Tiffany was able to carry an unconscious Garrett to her home, remove his clothes and dress his wounds, seemingly without any help or assistance. She also cut off a Hollow's arm with a single strike of her sealed . Combined with Yōsai she was fit to stun Gina, who is a Captain-level combatant, for a considerable period of time. Hohō Expertise: Tiffany is capable of performing Shunpo, though to what level is currently unknown. Following her training with Kenji she learned how to combine her Shunpo movements with Bringer Light, producing a much swifter movement technique. Zanpakutō Raikōisan (雷光 遺産, Lightning Inheritance). Tiffany, in the same manner as Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Sōjirō Kusaka, wields the same Zanpakutō as Shinrei Kurosaki. Her Zanpakutō takes the form of a nodachi with gray-coloured hilt wrapping and a square-shaped guard missing its four corners. The true power of Raikōisan can only be accessed when its name is called together with its twin. *' :' Tiffany releases her Zanpakutō with the command "Let Loose". This is followed by her Zanpakutō producing a wild electrical current that burns on contact with opposition. Its appearance is identical to Kenji's old Aoi Inazuma; specifically straight-edged dual-blades with two -like prongs near the base and tip that appear like fangs.Disaster in Switzerland Through usage of the command "Let Loose and Collapse All Creation", Tiffany releases Raikōisan into an enhanced form. :Shikai Special Abilities: Raikōisan is capable of adopting an enhanced state through use of the verbal command "Collapse, Raikōisan" once it has already been released, or through the command "Let Loose and Collapse All Creation" when sealed. This command electrically charges not only the Zanpakutō itself but also electrically charges Tiffany's body, with the blades themselves joining together at the base of the hilts to form a long double-bladed weapon. This results in increased physical parameters across the board. Raikōisan's enhanced form allows Tiffany to likewise utilize the unique lightning-based enhancements first used by Kenji when he still used Aoi Inazuma. .]] :*'Enhanced Lightning-based Kidō:' Raikōisan appears to augment the strength, range and potency of Tiffany's lightning-based Kidō. Using her Shikai's enhanced state Tiffany was fit to produce ninety-level Hadō, albeit she admits that Kenji had not taught her how to use her Zanpakutō in this way, showing that it was a development she made on her own merit. *' :' Not yet achieved. As she shares her Zanpakutō with Shinrei Kurosaki, the name of her Bankai is Raiden (雷電, Thunder and Lightning).Into the Fire: Shinrei's Sacrifice Relationships & affiliations Relationships Tadashi Kori :Main article -- Tadashi Kori. Tadashi is Tiffany's uncle; though she is currently unaware of this relationship. Tadashi and Shin took her under their wing to protect her from any possible blow-back associated with her parents names and records; her father, Gengetsu, was a notorious criminal, whilst her mother, Rei, abandoned her status as a noble and disappeared into self-exile in the World of the Living. Tadashi secured a position in the Shinō Academy for her, which she attended for a number of years. After she manifested her Shikai and was sentenced by the Central 46 for possessing the same Zanpakutō as Shinrei Kurosaki, it was Tadashi who arranged to have Tiffany rescued, whilst he ensured that his son looked after her. Garrett Sheppard :Main article -- Garrett Sheppard. Tiffany was first introduced to Garrett when he intervened against a bully on her behalf, which seemingly caught her eye. She would later admit that she heard their teacher remark about Garrett's fighting, and was impressed. That same evening she ended up coming to Garrett's rescue when he was hard-pressed against a due to prior injuries. She would treat his wounds throughout the night and allowed him the use of her shower the following morning, and even treated him to breakfast. This marked the beginning of their relationship; Garrett asked her to go to the cinema with him, which she accepted. The pair began dating after this, though Hollow attacks continued to upset their plans. When Garrett was attacked by a particularly tricky Hollow Tiffany, who was talking to him on the phone at the time, was notably worried for him. They met up for a night-cap in the wake of this incident to avoid Garrett's siblings asking them awkward questions, subsequently spending the night together. Tiffany correctly deduced that their relationship was initially built solely on adrenaline; she noted that trust would only begin to form after Garrett opened up to her regarding the death of his mother. When Garrett's father, Aaron Sheppard, made a reappearance, Tiffany remained at Garrett's side to offer him her support. She eventually helped him to reconcile with his father. Aaron correctly deduced that Garrett was no longer fighting to gain his approval, but rather to protect those people who where dear to him. The two are now in a full-blown relationship; Garrett has more-or-less moved into Tiffany's apartment, and spends more time there with her than at home. The year inside the pocket dimension created by Sasaeru served to strengthen their relationship, resulting in playful back-and-forth banter between the pair. Randy described them as "sickening". Even Ries agreed with Lloyd when the latter stated that they could have found a more romantic setting to "make lovey-dovey faces at each other". She later told Garrett the circumstances surrounding her flight from the Soul Society and was notably happy when he told her he was happy things happened the way they did because it meant he got to meet her. Randy Jones :Main article -- Randy Jones. Tiffany seems to have become acquainted with Randy through the latter's friendship with Garrett. Although she has him saved in her phone's contact list as Randy "cracked plate" Jones, she nevertheless called him for help when Garrett was fighting a particularly difficult Hollow. She came to place a great degree of trust in Randy and was surprised by how close she had grown to him, calling him one of her friends. May :Main article -- May. Kenji & Kusaka :Main article -- Kenji Hiroshi & Kusaka Kori. Affiliations Ryū Order :Main article -- Ryū Order. Behind the Scenes *In the original draft of the story Tiffany amounted to little more than a damsel-in-distress. After the original story she was involved in was declared defunct, her character was brought into the author's primary storyline. She was changed into a Fullbringer with Shinigami powers, with an interest in mixed-martial arts, becoming something of an action-girl. No trace of her former character remained with the exception of her being Garrett Sheppard's love-interest. Trivia *She has Randy Jones saved in her her phone's contact list as Randy "cracked plate" Jones. *Tiffany shares a number of traits with Akiye. Both are notably very strong combatants and have regularly come through their battles with far greater ease than either of their partners. References & notes Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Human